Never Let Go
by theninjafrommars
Summary: Edward tries to leave in New Moon, but Bellas tears an end to that. Though what happens when he gives into his needs both sexually and his thirst for her. Becomes a bellasper fic later on. M for reasons. Lemons
1. don't say goodbye

**Don't wanna leave you.**

**(Okay parts of this are from new moon, no copyright infringement intended)**

**Bella POV**

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder – like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent

"You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"I..." Edward stuttered as our eyes met and a tear fell down my cheek, I was sure he could see the longing and hurt in them. Before I could say anything he grabbed my hands and held them together above my head with my back rough against a tree. As soon as the pain registered it was dissipated with Edward's lips aggressive on mine. "You don't know how wrong that sentence is my love."

All I had the ability to do was moan. He had never kissed me so passionately or aggressively before; it was heaven on earth as our lips met again. "Eed...warrrrrrrrrd!" I moaned into his mouth while his hands released mine and roamed over my body. A growl erupted from his muscular chest and he gripped me tighter, pushing me further against the tree. Before I could lose myself further I murmured softly "Not here."

"I don't care Bella, I want you and I need you, NOW" Edward growled the last word for effect, I simultaneously arced to him as his has icy hand caressed my breasts softly, enticingly.

"I... care, I want... this to be... sssssssp..." I trailed off as both of his hands kneaded my breasts and I gave into him, his frozen skin leaving trails of fire everywhere they touched.

"Don't fight the want love." I could hear the smile in his silkily hypnotic voice. "It doesn't work." He sighed. "Can't you tell that I want you?" all but a whisper in my ear, with twice the effectiveness as he ground himself into me. Either his downstairs is unnaturally massive or Edward was aching to do this, his highly erect member throbbed against the fabric of my jeans so strongly that I could feel it through the fabric. "Bella, I've waited nearly 100 years for this moment." He paused biting his lip while I just stared on slightly dazed. Bringing his luscious lips to my ear he whispered "I'm still a ... virgin." His eyes fixated on the floor.

"You're not the only one Love." I smiled and brought my lips to his ear "It's nice to know I'm not the only one." He looked up his golden eyes were once again a beautiful liquid topaz. "Does it have to be here Love, I dreamed it differently."

"Ok. But it will happen the second we get to my bedroom." Edward chuckled and slung me onto his back.

**A/N: ****Ok stick with me this is only the first chapter, and it's more of an intro then chapter.**


	2. It's a first

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome Home.**

**Edward POV**

"We're here Love." I sighed as I sat Bella down on the sofa in my room. I heard her heartbeat do double-time as I turned to face her. I swear to god she was beautiful, how could I have ever thought of leaving such an angel in pain, but with my decision to stay the animal was released. I'm over a hundred years old, I'm desperate for her to Make a man out of me and to hear her say my name.

"Are you sure?" Bella questioned looking at me and caught my eyes with hers, the lust and want evident in mine seemed to urge her on. Her heart rate went through the roof and the emotions in her eyes soon reflected mine.

"What do you think Love? I've waited a long time for this, but I won't force you into it." I muttered looking away, Please God let her say yes. If not I'd have to sort this problem out myself.

"Of course I want this." She sighed. When I looked over to Bella her eyes were on the sofa below her and that tempting blush had crept onto her angelic face.

"Thank you." I grinned as I took her face in my hand and Bella's eyes met my own, which at this point were smouldering with desire. "Lie down." I said, almost inaudible to her ears as I kissed her quickly and lent over her as she obeyed. I held myself up on one hand, so as to relieve her of my weight as it was nothing to me. She reached up and stroked the side of my face, urging our lips to meet. Her soft pink lips brushed lightly across my own and before I could stop myself the sensations carried me away and I began kissing her with the same aggressiveness as I had done in the forest, the animal released. Bella was startled at first but was coaxed into the kiss as my hands rested on her hips. I licked her bottom lip practically begging her for entrance; she opened her mouth as her hands became intertwined with my hair. Bella moaned into my mouth and I had no will to stop my hand to slipping to her soft thigh as I edged ever closer to her core, where I could smell her arousal growing.

"May I?" I whispered seductively into her ear.

"Oh God YES!" Bella practically screamed and I was momentarily lost in her eyes. They were deep never ending pools of sweet chocolate and lust mixed together as Bella's hands started at my shirt buttons she broke my gaze and I snapped out of it. Before she could continue I ripped my shirt off, achieving a gasp turn moan from my girlfriend. I repeated this with her blouse and the tables were turned in her favour immediately, a low pitched growl rumbled out of my chest. She who hold such beauty should be praised and worshipped, and so I got to my knees on the floor, swiftly pulling both of our jeans off. "That isn't going to fit Love." She muttered openly gawking at my rock hard member, which only drove me on.

Bella POV.

He didn't answer me from his kneeling position on the floor; he simple began softly running his smooth hands up and down my legs. Edward's ice cold lips landed softly on my ankle and he worked his way upwards at an agonizingly slow pace yet the movements were hypnotic and i found myself breathing in pace with his hands. My head rolled back and I didn't stop the moan that escaped.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee!" I whispered knowing he'd hear.

"What is it baby?" Edward sighed into leg. It appeared he knew what I meant as his hands jumped upwards and came up around my back as his head rested on my legs; I gasped as his hands gently unclasped my bra and it fell down around my body. His eyes trailed upwards but they didn't linger as his eyes locked with mine as they smouldered and I lost myself, slowly leaning towards him subconsciously. As I did, I vaguely noticed his teeth pull off my underwear, which meant he would easily know how much I wanted him.

"Take me." I whimpered softly closing my eyes. I felt him stand up and pull me up with him.

"We need a bed, you ok with Esme and Carlisle's room?" He chuckled, while he nuzzled into my neck driving me crazy.

"Yes, just let us get on with it." I vaguely noticed being lain down on the softest mattress ever, but that was forgotten as I caught sight of his member; it was long, thick and rock hard. An explosion of pain inside my body as he entered me which slowly subsided into the most intense pleasure and passion I've ever felt. His eyes had darkened but they ere gentle as he searched mine for permission to continue. I signalled him to do so as I thrust upward and the pleasure increased as my back arced up to him. Our hips moved in perfect sync as one of his cold hands scorched the back of my neck as the other kneaded my breast with his lips on the other. I subconsciously pulled myself closer to him, I could feel his rock hard abs against me, the slightest movement of his glorious muscles urging me on. I felt as if I was going to explode as I climax and came as he did almost in unison with me. An outburst of moans from me and a loud snarling growl from him

But he didn't stop there his lips trailed my neck lingering, softly his teeth bit into my flesh and he drunk my blood. The sucking motion itself was very provocative but the searing pain of his venom inside of me was recognisable as the fire spread slowly and painfully.

"Edward" Alice screamed as she burst through the door. I guess her vision came a bit late this time. Who I assume was Emmett pulled Edward off of me as Carlisle checked me quickly. My eyes were closed so I couldn't see exactly what was going on but the last thing I heard before I blacked out was "We're too late, she's going to be one of us."

**A/N:- Ok so this chapter is longer then the last one but It took quite a while to write. Please review.**


	3. awake

Chapter Three

Awake

EPOV

Panic flooded through me as Emmett tore me off Bella, only then did I realize what I was doing and what I had done. I let Emmett take me away, I was a monster. God, what was worse is that I knew straight off Bella would always forgive. I'm the luckiest idiot on the planet to have her. I know I don't deserve her but, she wants me, I cannot deny her what she asks of me. Even if she told me to leave I would try to.

Sadly my family caught us too late and I had been weak to her, I gave in to what I wanted and it was good, oh so very good.

*************

Three days have gone by now, she should be ok, focus on should.

"Edward" Carlisle's voice called. My mind went straight to his and I saw her, as angelic as ever, her eye's fluttered in his head. Immediately I focused on her heart beat, slowly it stopped. I ran downstairs in record time, instantly stood next to Carlisle. My throat was aching, she wasn't the only one who would need to hunt.

"Is she ok?" I muttered, biting my lip and closing my eyes, begging to the Lord that Bella would be ok. Please, let her forgive me.

"I'm fine." She muttered rolling over and falling on the floor, but before she hit the floor she swung herself up and stood staring around herself. "I guess I'm not clumsy anymore." She chuckled walking closer.

She was different, in a good way. Her body had filled out little, curves in all the right places and legs that went on for miles. Her hair was shiny and a shade deeper with a little red in it, she smelt different but the same, it was weird. Her eyes were a slight shock, I knew they'd be red, they're freaky.

"Everything's different, clearer." She murmured looking around herself. I was entranced by the way she moved, I wanted her, bad. I felt a smack on my head.

"Bless, Edward's learnt to show his feelings." Emmett laughed noticing my obvious boner.

"Emmett, not now." Carlisle muttered eyes on Bella. "Bella, I'm sure you're thirsty. You probably need to go hunting. In fact so does Edward, he hasn't hunted since his, erm... accident."

"Yeah, it's weird though, until you mentioned it I barely noticed." She seemed confused. I tentatively took her hand in mine, which her eyes focused on and a soft smile was on her lips and I didn't hide the gasp from me. I hadn't seen her in three days and she was more beautiful than ever. She looked at inquisitively and sighed softly. "How is it that even though you haven't changed you're still more beautiful then I remember." She leant into me, gently. "Your warmer too, and softer."

"I never witnessed beauty as yours Bella." My eyes locked with hers as I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and her lips met mine softly and she pulled away, her face distraught. The thirst seemed non-existent as I looked at her.

"Charlie" The simple word killed the mood and brought up many questions of my own, the past three days had been a daze, and I'd basically spent the whole time panicking. We turned to Carlisle who told us Charlie thought Bella was dead, killed by a local serial killer and the remains had been destroyed through the use of acid. Incidentally the blame had been put on one of the men who had made an attempt to assault Bella in Port Angeles so long ago...

"Also Bella might like to know where we are Edward." Carlisle sighed before leaving the room.

"Where are we then?" She looked unsurprised but curious and I fought my urge to jump on her and do all sorts of things, interesting things.

"Somewhere near Selawick Alaska. I think anyway, I haven't been able to pay enough attention for the past three days." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. She didn't say anything just simply brought her lips swiftly to mine and her hands quickly wound into my hair pulling me in as my hands went to her waist. As a newborn she is temporarily stronger than me but at the time I saw no need to fight her, I let her hold me and make willing to beg her for release.

"Sorry." She chuckled as she pulled away, no doubt my blatant hard on caught her eye.

"You need to hunt. So we can get back to... other things..." I sighed stroking her soft face with my hand.

Before we could leave the door rushed open and of course Alice appeared with A giant mirror. "Sorry Edward but I had to be here the first Time." She muttered not looking at me, just placing the mirror on the floor the jumping Bella. Not good, just before Alice saw it Bella swiped round and pulled an arm off defensively, snarling. She crouched towards Alice growling, knocking over what she'd been previously lying on.

"Bella. It's just Alice." I said careful, trying not to make her attack me too. Bella looked at Alice, who for the moment was glaring.

"Sorry." Bella frowned, if she were human she'd be blushing that angelic blush, she leaned down to try and help Alice.

"Bella, it's ok. I'll have revenge." Bella looked confused. Looking at Alice's thoughts I understood what she meant. _Wait till you pop the question Edward. Barbie Bella WILL happen. _ This was followed by a very beautiful mental image of Bella's face as she walked down the Aisle towards me. Though there was none of her dress in the image. Damn traditions.

"Ugh." The sound was half of exasperation, half of need. Alice quickly healed up and her arm was fine and she looked Bella over.

"Close your eyes Bella." Alice ginned at Bella as I stood rolling my eyes. Typical, making sure she's there the first time she looks at herself in the mirror. GOD!

"Why? Edward what's she up to?" Bella looked scared of Alice now, I couldn't blame her with the memories Alice must have left her with.

"She just wants to show you how you look Love, no harm intended." Something Bella had wanted of immortality was to be beautiful which is utterly obscured. "You've always been beautiful to me."

"Love is blind." Bella snorted, "Ok then. I'll close my eyes."

"Silly Bella were beautiful now you're perfection." Alice smiled reassuringly, I rolled my eyes. There had been nothing wrong to begin with.

"Ok let's just get over with this." Bella sighed closing her eyes. The red in them was bound to surprise her.

"I'm just turning you to face the mirror Bella." Alice giggled but was cautious as she did so. "OPEN!" Alice shouted a sound that would have startled a human.

Bella did as she was told, starting from the feet upwards. Her eyes widened with what looked like happiness until she saw her eyes. She stayed calm yet she seemed to be fixated on her red eyes.

"They'll fade golden after a couple of months of animal feeding love. It's ok. I guess you haven't met any newborns yet. I'll explain after we've hunted, baby you've got to be thirsty." I was feeling that familiar burn in my throat it had been a while scince I'd hunted and the human blood only makes you want more.

"Let's go Edward." Bella murmured tearing her eyes away from the mirror focusing them on me, looking a little shaken. She walked towards me visibly upset.

"Calm down baby. Hey?" I encircled her in my arms kissing her forehead and smiling down at her in the way she loves. "Come on then Bella. We better get going."

"Ok. Thanks' for cheering me up dear." She smiled at me, and she was so beautiful, if my throat wasn't burning with anticipation, she'd be on the floor clothes off. With that we were off.


End file.
